


Teeth / Bite Me

by Byutsuno



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byutsuno/pseuds/Byutsuno
Summary: Jaskier discovers new territory: Geralt's sharp ass teeth.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	Teeth / Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> my friend made a beastober and im doing it with the witcher characters! day 1 = teeth

“Holy shit.” Jaskier gaped. 

Geralt looked over to the bard and noticed he was staring at him with a look of bewildered amusement. He slowly closed his mouth, choosing to postpone the large bite he was about to take out of his apple. 

“No, no, no, open your mouth again.” Jaskier said, stepping closer to the Witcher, his blue eyes fixated on his lips. 

“...What?” Geralt scowled. 

“Your mouth-- I mean, your teeth.” Jaskier motioned to his own mouth quickly. 

“What about them?” Geralt opened his mouth again to finally take a bite of his apple when Jaskier pushed himself even closer, invading Geralt’s personal space without a second thought and knocking the apple from his hand. 

Geralt huffed. “Dammit, Jask--” 

Jaskier had shoved his fingers into Geralt’s mouth. 

He ran his fingers over the pointed edges of Geralt’s teeth freely, his own jaw slack in awe. He pulled Geralt’s mouth open further by hooking his thumb into his cheek and pulling. “They’re so pointy. Like a...wolf.” He chuckled at his own joke, finally looking up into Geralt’s golden eyes. 

Geralt wasn’t laughing. 

Jaskier tried to pull his hand away but Geralt grabbed his wrist with a tight grip. Jaskier quickly said a mental farewell to his fingers. However, having them be bitten off by a Witcher would have made good songwriting material. But without his fingers, how would he play his lute? 

“I’m sorry, Geralt, I--” 

Geralt sucked two of Jaskier’s fingers back into his mouth. He swirled them around with his tongue, coating them with his saliva before pulling off them with a lewd pop. He kissed the pads of Jaskier’s fingers. 

“G-Geralt?” Jaskier wasn’t sure where this was going but goddamn if that wasn’t hot. 

“You wanna know why I’ve got these sharp teeth?” Geralt growled. 

Jaskier swallowed hard and nodded. 

Geralt leaned in closer, his breath ghosting over Jaskier’s skin. He nipped at his ear, hard enough to be felt, but not harsh enough to hurt. 

“So I can rip my prey to shreds.” Geralt whispered, his lips edging closer to Jaskier’s neck. 

Jaskier shivered and screwed his eyes shut tight, his knees wobbling. He waited. And waited. And waited? Why was he still waiting? He opened his eyes slowly, meeting Geralt’s knowing, heated gaze. 

“What?” Jaskier asked, genuinely confused. 

“You tell me, bard.” Geralt replied. He pulled Jaskier closer by his ass, giving it a firm squeeze. “Tell me what you want.” 

“...Bite me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a drabble because i gotta write something every day and i dont wanna burn out LOL but if people want, ill write a part two where they. yknow.


End file.
